Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 7
Dr Facilier and ive got friends on the other side Voo Doo Spirits hes got friends on the other side Dr Facilier thats just an echo gentlemen just a little something we have here in louisiana a little parlor trick dont worry sit at my table put your minds at ease Naveen Lawrence and Igthorn join Dr Faciliers hands Dr Facilier id you relax it will enable me to do anything i please i can read your future i can change it round some too i ll look deep into your heart and your soul you do have a soul dont you Lawrence make your wildest dreams come true i got voo doo i got hoo doo i got things i aint even tried and i got friends on the other side Voo Doo Spirits hes got friends on the other side and cards appear Dr Facilier cards cards cards the cards will tell the past the present and the future as well the cards the cards just take three take a little trip into your future with me now young man you came across the sea you came from two long lines of royalty im royal myself on my mothers side your lifestyles high but your funds are low you need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough mommy and daddy cut you off huh playboy yeah sad but true now yall gotta get hitched but hitchin ties you down you just wanna be free hop from place to place but freedom takes green its the green its the green you need and when i looked into your future its the green that i see on you little man i dont want to waste much time you been pushed around all your life youve been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother and if you was married you be pushed around by your wife but in your future the you i see its exactly the man you always wanted to be and you knight in shinning armor always wanted to be a ruler you tried to rule dunwin but the king had you exiled for doing so Duke Igthorn hey you know my past Dr Facilier its like i said i know the past present and future so shake my hand come on boy wont you shake the poor sinners hand and they his hand are you ready are you ready are you ready are you ready transformation starts and Naveen is a frog and Lawrence is now Naveen and Igthorn is a royal medeivel king Duke Igthorn i like it ha ha ha ha and Facilier has Naveens blood in his tailsmen Dr Facilier you can you feel it youre changing youre changing allrighti hope youre satisfied but if you aint dont blame me you can blame my friends on the other side you got what you wanted but you lost what you had hush Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs